


Won't Stay Still (For Long Enough)

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Series: Height Difference, Sweet Kisses and Just Desserts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Buying Presents, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height difference, M/M, Mistletoe, They're 14 in this, They're just cuties, Tsukki Likes Dinos, but theyre definitely dating, like its not said that theyre definitely dating, sort off, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei could see that Yamaguchi was ready to burst, who didn't know how much longer he could contain himself before he started yelling over something - unnecessary or not. It wasn't even December yet, but he was still so excited. (Although there is only 3 days, 7 hours and 43 minutes left; not that either of them kept a count or anything, not at all.) </p><p>***</p><p>Yams gets so excited for Christmas but then has to go out shopping for last minute gifts so drags Tsukki with him with the promise of cinnamon coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Stay Still (For Long Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow this is kinda adorable I guess???? Like??? Okay yeah I had to do something Christmas-themed right now okay??? I just did and I just got this idea and I feel like Yams gets sooooo excited for Christmas before December even comes but ugh just read it please. ((Also I used Tsukki's first name because I thought if I'm telling it from his view I couldn't call him Tsukki and Tsukishima seems too....??? but yeah, thanks anyway))

Kei could see that Yamaguchi was ready to burst, who didn't know how much longer he could contain himself before he started yelling over something - unnecessary or not. It wasn't even December yet, but he was still so excited. (Although there is only 3 days, 7 hours and 43 minutes left; not that either of them kept a count or anything, not at all.) 

His parents find it adorable still, despite his fourteen-year-old age, how enthusiastic he gets as he begins to hang tinsel on every surface adorable as soon as socially acceptable and how he listens to Christmas songs a little too loudly through his earphones at all times of the day possible. 

Kei on the other hand...not so much. He liked Christmas, yes, he enjoyed spending time with his family and trading presents with them all, but to say Yamaguchi took it a little too far, a little too early, is an understatement. Yamaguchi becomes ten times louder, more excitable just in the last week of November alone, and in the week and a half prior to Christmas day he begins to vibrate with excitement when sat down and moves constantly when not sitting. It annoyed Tsukki just because he couldn't have a conversation with Yamaguchi at this point without it somehow getting back to the topic of Christmas. Not only that but now Kei knows most of the words to all western Christmas songs, which, while helping his English only a little, do get a little annoying after a month every single year. 

A week into December is when the rest of the students in school begin to get hyped for Christmas, like a regular person, but this year the first he hears of Christmas from another student in school is because they're discussing 'mistletoe'. Of course he knows what it is - he's seen too much of what happens when some of his relatives mix alcohol and mistletoe - but he's never really thought of it much further than that. When he hears two students discuss how they plan to put it around the school in places where they can talk to their crush and it just oh so happens to be there, he scoffs at them slightly. If they were as confident as they sound then they wouldn't need this to kiss the girl they like. (He didn't need an excuse to the kiss the person he liked, he just needed to get him to stand still for long enough.) 

Never mind, however, and so Christmas spirit in school started with rumours going around about who was kissing who under this mistletoe, and it was getting more and more frustrated with how much Yamaguchi was going on about being kissed under the mistletoe and how it must be surprising and nice - and in those cases where the boys got slapped, funny. He'd say it wistfully, as though he wanted it to happen to him, but every single time they walked past some mistletoe, Yamaguchi wouldn't notice it and would continue talking about everything else that was Christmas related which meant that Kei never got the chance to kiss him and settled for growling and sighing under his breath. 

It was every time they walked into their Biology room but Yamaguchi would never notice, or stand still for long enough to allow Kei enough time to kiss him; but the week before Christmas, two days before they were going on Christmas break, that Yamaguchi was being frantic and worried about Christmas. 

"They're all coming over and I don't know what to do because they've never all come over and I have to share my room with my little cousins, and I don't have their presents because usually I'd just buy it a few days later and blame it all on the postage service or something but I can't this year and I don't know what to do Tsukki!" Yamaguchi took a large deep breath after his voice trailed off and made sure that he had enough air to continue. 

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Kei asks him, he doesn't mean for it to sound rude and unsympathetic, but he doesn't really see how he can help in this situation. 

"I need you to come with me to decide on something." He says in a rush. 

"Fine, okay, but you've got to buy me cinnamon tea for it after," he bargains, before quickly adding, "Please." 

"Yes, okay, anything, I'll probably need the break anyway." Yamaguchi grins. 

_"He's grown even more." _Is all Kei can think as he looks down on his smaller companion, admiring the way he has grown into his strong features over, only, the past month or so. He likes it, but despite how much he's grown; Kei has grown too, so he's still a few inches taller than Yamaguchi. He likes it, not because he's looking down on him (as some idiot suggested one time) but because, when they're alone, he can easily rest his head on Yamaguchi's as Yamaguchi rests his own on Kei's shoulder. It calms Yamaguchi down most times, if he begins to fret over, what are small to Kei, but big things to himself. But he can't do it here because Yamaguchi becomes awkward with that kind of physical contact in school because he thinks he knows what everybody thinks of Kei, ("you're so popular Tsukki!") compared to what people think of him, ("you know they all think I'm lame and wonder why you let me of all people hang out with you,") but Kei doesn't care about what people think of him, or Yamaguchi so doesn't care so much about showing him the affection, but if it makes Yamaguchi more comfortable then he's okay with it.__

As they walk into volleyball practice that day though, Yamaguchi is beginning to stutter more and despite being more observant, and watching everything more carefully in his anxious-minded state, his actions were less sure and he hesitated when doing anything, even changing. 

Kei didn't know how to help Yamaguchi pick out gifts for his cousins, aunt and uncle, yet he was going to try his best to just support him. Plus he couldn't wait for them to go to a café to enjoy some time in a relaxed space. 

It was once they got into the store, however, that Yamaguchi began to get excited about Christmas, something that he hadn't been for two days, as he went around to look at different things that he could buy. For his aunt and uncle it was easy, and he bought his uncle a set of cuff links and his aunt a matching ring. It did put quite a dint in his saved allowance, but he decided he was saying that it was also an early anniversary present, since they got married in late January. Then he had to go and pick out something for his cousins. They both like similar things, but it might seem inconsiderate to get them the same thing, in Yamaguchi's mind. 

Kei was looking at something completely unrelated, something he could maybe give Akiteru which was small but useful, when Yamaguchi bounded up to him with two things in hand with them outstretched and a confused expression on his face. Kei raised an eyebrow at him. "Which do you think Katsurou would prefer?" And Kei looks at the both with scrutiny, both were some figurine from a superhero show, one the villain and the other the hero if he remembered correctly. (Though why should he? It's not like he ever watched it...okay so there was one time, but that's it.) He nods and makes some sort of grunt of affirmation towards the bad guy of it, thinking it looks cooler. 

Yamaguchi nods seriously, going off to pick another one for, what Kei assumes is, the younger one. After a while Kei gets bored, with it being around ten minutes since he last saw Yamaguchi and had since picked out a couple of small things to wrap for his brother and never mention the next morning, (same as Akiteru, as they leave them on each others bedside but never mention it). 

He finds Yamaguchi looking at a range of factual books for kids with a distressed look on his face. "Get that one." Kei says, pointing at one about "Making Learning About Dinosaurs Fun" just because he was a little biased on the subject. The scoff from Yamaguchi confirms he was thinking the same thing. 

"I think I'll get this one." he says instead, reaching for one about animals. Kei mutters something about dinosaurs being animals, but Yamaguchi shrugs and rolls his eyes as he went to the checkout to pay for everything. 

Yamaguchi sighs as they leave the store, thinking about how drained his savings are now, but instead begins to get excited as Kei leads him to his favourite café for the promised cup of cinnamon coffee. Yamaguchi couldn't help but sigh as he walked in, relaxing at the familiar scent of freshly baked cookies. However, Yamaguchi still isn't all up for talking to the people there, despite beginning to vibrate at the thought of Christmas being next week again. But Kei orders for them anyway while Yamaguchi hands his money to Kei before they go to sit down near the back, even with it being almost empty. 

Kei sits facing the door while Yamaguchi with his back to it, but above the door, Kei sees, mistletoe hung in all of it's green-leaves-and-white-berry glory. Yamaguchi was just babbling about something, Christmas related of course, and Kei felt a peace within himself, more than what he usually did. It was calming to be with him like this, Yamaguchi's talking fading to background noise as Kei just stared at him and his freckles. It started snowing a couple of weeks ago, but this week was it's lightest fall during the day yet, and Yamaguchi's flushed cheeks were smiling widely as he spoke, the final snow flakes in his hair melting quickly in the new heat of the café. 

Kei was admiring Yamaguchi's sparkle in his eyes when the smell of cinnamon entered his nostrils, more concentrated than when they first entered, and looks to find the waitress delivering their drinks and Yamagichi's cookie. Yamaguchi stops talking to thank her, same as Kei, and they sat in silence while they took the first few sips of their drink. Yamaguchi breaks a piece off and takes a moment to eat it before he says, "Thanks Tsukki, for coming with me. I know you didn't really want to, but thanks anyway." 

"No problem, besides, you promised me this so..." he trails off aimlessly. 

"I haven't really seen you lately, I missed it." Yamaguchi says quietly, shrugging as he looks down at his hands curling around the cup. Kei rolls his eyes before reaching forward and taking Yamaguchi's hand to stroke it for a moment before coughing awkwardly and taking a large gulp of his own drink while Yamaguchi giggled lightly, covering his mouth with his hand. 

They chatted idly afterwards for another half hour while Yamaguchi finished his cookie and hot chocolate, Kei finishing his long before. 

As they were on their way out, Kei stopped Yamaguchi quickly before turning him so they face each other before leaning down a couple of inches to kiss him swiftly on the lips for a brief moment, and then opening the door to let a cold draft into the shop as he pulls his scarf over his mouth and walks out with Yamaguchi following him, staying close with his bag in his right hand so he could holds hands with Kei. He was smiling into his scarf until he dropped Yamaguchi back home with a small kiss again, pointing up at the mistletoe when he got a questioning look with the red dust over Yamaguchi's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you thought or if there were any errors ((I tried to catch them, but just in case I missed one, or the continuity or something seems really off then please tell me)) also I kinda feel like I should mention that even though it's canon Tsukki and Aki-nii don't make up until later I feel like they would still get each other little trinkets and stuff for Christmas but not mention it to the other as though it didn't happen but they use it and stuff ((and Aki-nii totally goes back to uni and brags about it and how sweet his little brother is)) and Tsukki always thinks Akiteru is asleep because it's 5 in the morning, why would he be awake, even on Christmas, but he never is, he's always awake and opens it as soon as Tsukki leaves the room.


End file.
